


Badboyhalo meets the King of lust

by BeltaneGreen42o



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeltaneGreen42o/pseuds/BeltaneGreen42o
Summary: Honestly I have no idea why I wrote this but like 8 people read it on wattpad and it's just old so idk. But I'm just moving onto here and will be writing more and better things y'all just gotta wait.
Relationships: Bbh/occ Badboyhalo/ Su-bin
Kudos: 5





	1. ♤New home♤

Badboyhalo's POV----->  
This is it! A new start with my best friends and with my loving muffin heads known as my fans! About 2 months ago a group known as "The Seven Deadly Sins" or "SNS", contacted Dream about housing. Apparently they own this huge house with like 15 rooms and a pool, it's just so so big! I got to see lots of pictures of the house because dream knew a lot of us have been wanting to move in with each other and out of family homes. So I agreed along with a lot of our friends to move into the house, it took us awhile to get everything ready because we wanted to get into town together but we made it! I got to meet Geppy for the first time and everyone else it was such a great thing to be a part of! A lot of us went to the same airport but we did have to rent a van and car to get everyone and their things together. SNS had said that they would provide furniture so most of us packed clothes, our streaming set ups, computers, and personal ideas. A few of us also had to get a flight with our pets, rat was a bit scared so I gave them cbd oil and peanut butter to get them through the trip. Now they are happily sticking their head out the window as we travel through our new home town, on our merry way to the new place we'll call home. It was about 7PM now since everyone had gotten off their flights and loaded into the cars, so we were kinda all ready for some food and sleep. I mainly wanted to get to bed like really bad. I hadn't been able to sleep at all for the last 24 hours and it was starting to catch up with me. At some point I had zoned out from being so sleep deprived that I hadn't noticed we stopped outside the biggest house I've seen in forever, until Skeppy nudged my shoulder. "Hey Bad we're here now!" I nodded to him with a tried smile and got out with rat. I put them on a leash and got all my bags out of the car, following my friends up the driveway and to the front door. It was a very interesting design for a house this big, it gave off mixed victorian and modern vibes and honestly I loved it. Sadly I was too tired to fully take in my new home, and the door was opened. A small girl we with dark purple hair and chestnut eyes was looking up at most of us through silver glasses. She was wearing a black v-neck shirt with a olive green cardigan over and some black leggings, she was rather pretty to be honest. "Oh hello! You all must be the dream team and their friends! Sorry if I don't know each of the groups I got to exited with decorating and getting ready for you all!", she said rather enthusiastically to all of us. She quickly assured us inside and introduced herself as Bella, or the SNS member "Greed". She also played the half-creeper girl on there minecraft rp YouTube channel. It was really nice to meet her but a lot of us were super tired and hungry so we asked where our rooms were and if we could have food. "Oh of course you guys must be so tired! But just so you know two of you have to room with one of us so don't be super surprised when you see a second bed! Every room got filled."  
•Some kind of time skip after everyone got to tour the house, get pets settled and meet a few more "sins". Bad is being shown his new room•   
"Okay Bad this ones yours-" Gg (her nickname) opened a dark oak door and inside was a very dark academia set room. It was pretty cool and kinda my style so I walked in and looked around. A large bed with black and red sheets was in a corner of the room and behind me was three doors. Before I could ask about them I noticed the second bed, it was just as big as mine and only a table away. The sheets were a pale purple and it was filled with many very comfortable looking pillows and blankets, along with 7 plushies of different kinds. 'I got one of the rooms with a roommate' Sure I could care less but I didn't know this person, or what kind of content they made. Could I really do my work and stream with them? Are they a jerk? Oh no what if their a slob? "So bad the doors over their are just some off rooms. The one in the middle is the bathroom, and that one on the right is going to be where you stream! That other on belongs to your roommate." , Gg had walked over to my side and pointed at each door to help me recognize them. The door that was my streaming room had a sign on it that said "Badboyhalo" in cursive with a cute chibi drawing of my character on it winking. "So who am I rooming with.....?", I asked a bit worried. Gg stifled a laugh and looked up at me. "His name is Su-bin. He's our sin of lust. We call him L. He plays blight on our channel. " Oh I got the lust guy......OH MUFFIN I GOT THE LUST GUY! I stood there a bit pale in the face, I got someone who is probably very flirty and maybe swears a lot. Gg had left but gave a quick 'Don't worry he's really sweet. The only "lust" related stuff he does is his OnlyFans', and then she was gone. I stood there in the middle of the room red in the face for god knows how long before I finally calmed down enough to go and sit on my bed. 'An OnlyFans? I don't even know what that is....' Looking over at Su-bin's bed I noticed a few posters of different animes and I think bands, along with what I was going to assume was some scroll thing with Korean writing. I had looked up his name to make sure I pronounced it right and also not saying he was Japanese or Chinese when he was most likely Korean. It was cool to see what his named meant tho. "beautiful, elegant......and refined huh?" "Yeah, it's a very pretty name." I nearly had a heart attack when I heard someone's voice next to me. I looked to to my left and was meet with bright blue eyes and dyed pale green hair. His face was inches away from mine and he was sitting right next to me, hair wet from a shower and pink lips curved into an amused smile. I assumed this was Su-bin based on the fact that he was in nothing but boxers and probably just came out of my rooms shower. "H-hi..", I stutter out to him my face a few shades of red from how close he was to me and how both handsome and beautiful he was. "Hi." He happily said back to me in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. It made me melt and calm down enough to smile at him to. "You must be Bad, I watch your streams sometimes." "R-really? Thank you!" I gave a chuckle and smiled even wider to him. 'He's a fan! How cool!' Before we could say anything else a yawned rather loudly next to him, covering my my mouth in embarrassment from being right in his face. Su-bin giggled a bit and got up from my bed, heading over to the light switch to turn it off. "Guess it's bed time for the sleepy cutie huh?" "C-cutie?" I blushed again, this time a few shades darker. I think I was right to believe he was a flirt. I didn't hear from him again so I got under the covers of my new bed, they were really soft and smelled new. I hummed happily and snuggled up to get comfy and go to sleep. Beside me I noticed Su-bin had turned on this cute little night light that looked like a blue moon and put his towel on the table. I turned to gently touch the soft blue light, growing more tired by the minute. My hand was removed from the light and tucked back into my sheets, and a pair of soft lips brushed against my forehead. It was so soft I didn't even notice it was a kiss, but I did fall asleep after. Humming softly and drifting off into dream land, the gentle glow of the night light beside me and the ghost warmth of a soft kiss. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?' 


	2. •My Strange Roommate •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how wonderful it is to wake up to blaring music after not sleeping for hours and cuddling with your new roommate. Soft turned hard after a bit of movement under the covers and we get some dumbass's being cute.

Badboyhalo's POV------->  
I woke up from a really deep sleep to the sound of loud rock-like music. I really didn't care if it wasn't rock it just sounded like it and it was really loud. Groaning loudly I rolled over in my bed and put my head under my pillow. I was now fully awake when I didn't want to be. "Why is it so loudddddd!", I whined out from under my pillow. I could tell it was early because barely any light was in the room, plus I checked my phone to see the time. 7:30am. Way to early, essentially when I haven't slept in a long time and I went to bed late. The music came to a point where it was just really loud drums and I whined again, starting to get a headache. I was about to get up when I heard the sheets from my roommate's bed move, a loud groan coming from him as he got up. "gae-sae-kki!", Su-bin whispered yelled as he stretched and turned to face the wall by our beds. I didn't know what it meant but he sounded annoyed. I rolled over in bed to face him and he looked pissed, glaring at the wall in front of him. "Hey L wha-" , before I could finish he started banging on the wall. "WRATH! SHUT. THE. FUCK UP!!!" I somewhat jumped at his harsh tone of voice and sudden yelling. He banged on the wall for a bit longer until the music suddenly stopped and the person from next door shouted, "FINE!" He stopped his banging and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked painfully tired, I felt bad for him, It seems like we both really needed sleep. "S-su-bin?", I whispered out to him. Trying to not hurt both my head and his. Still standing in front of the wall in nothing but his boxers just like last night, he turned his head to me and his face softened. He crouched down next to my bed and patted my head a bit, smiling softly. "Hey bad, sorry for that you must still be sleepy. Go back to bed honey.", he practically cooed at me in a very gentle voice. Almost like how you would speak to a child. But still my face grew hot at the nickname and the closeness between us. Like before, our faces were inches away from each other and I could feel his hot breath on my face. He was being so gentle with everything he was doing but still it made me very flustered, I wasn't used to this kind of thing at all. "Bad, sweetie? Are you alright?", a nickname once again fell from his lips and my face turned a few shades darker. I hadn't realized I had been staring at him until he snapped me out of my thoughts. A small look of concern was on his tired face and his hands were gently playing with my probably messy hair. I shyly nodded to him, feeling oddly comfortable with what he was doing. A smile returned to his face and he started to get up, removing his hands from my hair and walking back to his bed. Without thinking I whined as he removed his hand, wanting him to continue with the soft gesture. Although after I realized the noise that had come from my throat I quickly covered my mouth, embarrassed. Still he turned to look at me again, fearing his gaze I closed my eyes to avoid his. For about a minute I layed there, red in the face and my eyes closed with a hand over my mouth. I thought he had went back to his bed but nearly jumped at the feeling of him lifting up my blanket and pushing me forward in bed to allow him room to lay down next to me. "L-L! W-what-" "Your okay. I'm just gonna sleep with you, go to bed baby", his words made my cheeks flush. Slowly he pushed my face into the crook of his neck and somewhat layed me on top of him. Wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to his chest, I could hear his breathing slow and his body heat against me. He was warm, really warm and I hate to admit it but I liked it a lot. His hand made it's way to my hair again and he played with the soft strands, pushing me further into comfort and sleep. "Go to sleep baby.", I didn't even care at how embarrassing that nickname was. I just closed my eyes and nuzzled into his neck, falling back asleep in his arms. I'd deal with the embarrassment when I woke up. 

Lust's POV----->  
Light snoring is what I had woken up to this time. Probably hours ago at like 7am I had to yell at Wrath for playing her loud ass music when me and bad were trying to sleep. Normally I would just throw on my headphones and ignore it but I heard bad whining at the loud noise and couldn't leave him get upset. I didn't think YouTube crushes could get bad until The Badboyhalo was sitting in our now shared room. He was as cute as ever and made fun little noises when embarrassed, I'm already teasing him and it's great. I swear my heart melted when he whimpered at me when I tried to lay in my own bed earlier. His face turned into a tomato at each little nickname and touch I gave him, it's too fucking cute. "Mmm...", a little groan from under me got me out of my thoughts. Bad had moved a bit nuzzling cutely into my chest, still fast asleep in my arms. I smiled down at him and gave a quick kissed to the top of his head, his messy brown hair tickling my nose. "He's way too cute....", I whispered softly to myself. Rubbing his back gently as to not wake him and just admired his sleeping figure. He looked so small like this, nuzzled into my chest like a baby. 'What if I ruin him?' Oh there we go. I wasn't given the title lust for no reason, horny on main I guess. Too early for that tho and I don't think he'd be okay with his roommate waking him up with sex or something. Even if the thought of it is very tempting, I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable with me. Again he moved, pushing one of his legs between mine. His knee was pressing against a sensitive area- Being a trans guy has it's ups and downs. At the moment Bad dosen't know he's pressing his knee against my heat, I could feel myself switching too. 'Not good-' I had just stopped myself from wanting to fuck him, now I want him to fuck me. Lord please stop moving, I can't move my hips or push away. "Su-bin.....", Bad mumbled out my name and I nearly had a heart attack. Was he waking up? Fuck what do I do if he wakes up? My face is beat red and my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest. He didn't say anything again and seemed to still be asleep, although I felt his knee move against me again. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise and tried to move away. But instead I accidentally grinded myself against his knee while I tried to push my leg between his legs to keep his knee off me. A small moan escaped my lips and I think I pushed my knee into his crotch. My face went bright red when I heard him whimper as well as feeling his now bulge against my knee. 'Oh fuck oh no-' internally screaming at myself and trying so hard not to fucking move. His breath was hot against my neck and he grinded onto my leg, moaning softly and moving just enough for me to grind against him too. I didn't know what to do. We're getting turned on by each other and I think he's going to wake up soon. 'Shit shit shit-' Without thinking I pulled my leg out from between his legs and wrapped a leg over his waist. Pushing myself into his body where he was now pressing against my heat and I was aggressively holding onto him. I did this quickly and I accidentally shook him awake, he jumped a bit and I felt his breathing quicken. "H-huh?", he sounded so confused. I was pressing myself against him, turned on and wanting to just die. I pretended to be asleep, cuddled up against his warm body while he was now awake. "W-wha-OH GOD!", Bad somewhat yelled out in concerned horror. He tried to move but was quickly shocked by himself when he was rock hard and pressed against me. Although when he realized he had yelled he slapped his hands over his mouth and I felt him look up at me. He didn't dare move or speack and neither could I. I was still pretending to sleep and all, of course. Hopefully he'll get up and leave so we can just pretend this didn't happen and this will all just go away. 'Please please just get up' He didn't move until a bit later. It made me jumped when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed my hips closer to his, his bugle grinding against me. I froze against him, not sure what to do since I know for sure he's awake and that movement was on purpose. He grinded into me, wide awake. Fuck he probably knows I'm awake too I literally jumped.  
"Su-bin......I can we....?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if this is bad I will understand, but if not you're getting the story and I have one other finished chapter and other on the way^^


	3. ◇ Missing Key ◇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very embarrassing morning is later calmed down and the two go their separate ways for the day. But later in the evening an rather interesting display is layed in front of Bad.

3rd person POV------->  
"Su-bin......I can we talk?" The room went painfully silent again, L is so still Bad began to worry that he was in fact asleep. Though he swallowed his pride and embarrassment, and slowly pushed himself up and off Bad. The male sat up in the bed, crossed legged and helped pull Bad up aswell. The two of them were now sitting in front of each other, red in the face and avoiding eye contact. Bad was trying and failing to hide the fact that he had a boner and honestly should have just stayed still. The others struggle was assuming to Lust and he gave a faint giggle, making the Bad even more embarrassed then he already was. "Bad it's fine, it happens. Plus I think it's sorta my fault....", L reluctantly told him. Turning away from the others gaze quickly. Bad's face reddened even more then before and he grabbed the others hand tightly. "I-I'm really sorry! Essentially s-since I tried to do something sexual with you! Your just-.....r-really attractive...." Looking down at the other's hand on his own Lust's face softened and he cooed to the other. Bringing a hand up to his cheek to stroke it gently and squeezing his hand playfully. "It's okay. I don't mind at all, it's a normal thing that happens Bad. Your really cute too.", he smiled at the other. After a bit more awkward silence and apologies the two decided that this was just a funky first night. Bad went to shower and 'relive' himself, as Lust had jokingly put it, and L went to get dressed. Lust had two things to do today; flim a stream with his group and shoot a 30 minute video for his OnlyFans. The second filming was going to be later of course and hopefully done before Bad can go into his streaming room, but right now he just needed some fresh clothes and food. He'll think about what to use for the OnlyFans vid later. So he opened up his dresser and pulled out some normal attire for himself; a pair of black tights with his favorite shorts to match and a crop top he was given by Greed. She had bought a hoodie from Bad's merch store awhile back and turned the normal hoodie into a crop top to fit Lust's aesthetic, although L had never looked at Bad's merchandise before he found the little muffin logo cute. Throwing everything on and giving his hair a quick brush he looked at himself in the mirror and gave a quick spin. Smiling at the new chain belt hook he got the other day from a fan, apparently it had been hand-made with his tattoo on it made from metal on one of the loops. He'd have to use his cam today to show them the piece. 'SNS' didn't really show their faces, normally they'd have a cam pointed to a pet or their lower body to show off an outfit. Lust of course ran an OnlyFans so only older fans knew what he looked like, what all of him looked liked really.  
Bad was still in the shower by the time Lust had grabbed a quick snack and said hello to his new house mates and went back up to his room. Setting up his cam and tweeting out with his group that a new part of the roleplay series was coming out, he happily sat at his desk and waited for the go to start streaming. 

Badboyhalo's POV------>  
After the embarrassment from this morning and my shower, I had finally gained enough courage to get out of the bathroom and head downstairs. I said 'good morning' a few of the Sins' who were mildly rushing around and my friends. Me and Skeppy along with all our other friends sat in the large north living room area, eating some late breakfast and chatting with each other. Somewhat confused at whenever we tired to leave Dream would grab us and pull us back down. He was excited about something. "Dream why the hell are we just sitting here?", Sapnap had said after the 3rd time Dream pulled him back down. "SNS are doing a stream today guys! They're our new roommates we gotta at least watch one of their streams!", He sounded very excited about this. Everyone kinda agreed to watch their stream and we loaded twitch one the TV in the living room. Skeppy pulled out his phone and headphones and loaded twitch as well, opening a different Sins' stream. The TV had Greeds stream on and Skeppy was watching Sloths, so I also pulled my phone and headphones out and looked for the group. I found each one of the sins streams that were going to start in a few and I hesitated a bit but then clicked on Su-bin's stream. When it loaded up a camera was on in the corner of the stream while a drawing of what I was going to assume is their characters was on the main screen. Su-bin's voice started playing in my ears and my face reddened when I realized what the camera was pointing at. "Hey everyone! Lust here. I hope you guys are having a good day so far thanks for joining in on my stream, we're just chilling till the story starts so I'm talking questions!", He happily stated to the chat. Apparently his group and him were very popular, his chat was flooded with people and his views just kept coming in well over the 1000's. The chat was very excited to hear whatever he was saying, asking little questions and giving him donos before the 'new episode', he'd do all he could until he had to get into character. Although I wasn't paying much attention to his voice, my eyes were glued to his camera. He wasn't showing his face but the camera was pointing at his lower body. Shorts that if he wasn't wearing tights they would barely covering him, and a cropped hoodie of my merch. He was so cute just sitting there and chatting with his fans, every time he got excited or hyper he'd happily wiggle and bounce in his chair. Still, wearing my merch? He looked so adorable in it, the selves were a bit big and everytime he would give a wave he'd have cute little sweaters paws. 'I wonder how big my hoodie would be on him-' oh no I'm thinking to much on this! I mean sure Su-bin is really cute and pretty and soft- Ahhhh! Stop stop, don't think like that! I-I.......maybe I like him? Would that be so wrong? He'd made it pretty clear that he didn't mind romantic and sexual advances...... "Donation from:Daniel69. 'Hey there cutie, why don't you take those shorts and show us some pussy ;)' $1" I instantly felt disgusted. How could anyone say that to a person! And to a streamer! Before Lust was happily talking with chat, bouncing around excitedly and waving every so often. Now he was sitting in silence, his chat getting super defensive over him. The whole chat was blowing up as L had went to shut the cam off and go on mute, I was pissed myself. Someone as nice and handsome as L should never be treated like that! Quickly I shot up from my seat and ran up to me and Lust's room, ignoring my friends protests and confusion. I rushed to open my door and, without knocking, went into L's streaming room. L whipped his head around to meet my gaze, his eyes had tears threatening to spill out and he looked really upset. "Oh muffin..", I cooed to him similarly to how he had done to me. "B-bad! Um hey sorry let me just-" "I was watching your stream I know what happened. Come here." As I spoke I walked over to where he sat and pulled him up and out of his chair, bringing him into a hug. Surprisingly, Su-bin was a bit shorter then I thought. I stayed there with him for a bit and sat on stream with him. Saying hello to chat and watching as everyone got even more excited to see me. I left after he looked better, that guy got banned and somewhat witch hunted too. I went back down stairs to enjoy the show with everyone else. Hopefully everything goes smoothly the rest of the day.  
•Time skip to later that evening, Lust is filming his video for OnlyFans and Bad had been out the rest of the day and just got back•  
3rd person POV------->  
After a lovely little stream with the 'SNS' smp and some pizza, it was still the afternoon so everyone decided to go and do their unpacking/work. In the case of Bbh, he had gone and unpacked a few things and decided to go with Skeppy into town. They would be gone for a few hours and would get back later that night. Lust on the other hand had gone off to get a quick snack and take a bath to get ready for the video. Lust was a very popular gay/trans OnlyFans creator, since he was very attractive and posted quite frequently. Setting prices high enough people with real money would be the only ones to pay for his content, it was mostly to make sure no younger fans would see him. Taking a short shower and getting into a black and red pair of lingerie, he began to set up his camera and lighting. The video was gonna be 30 minutes at best. Lust would come into frame and drop to the floor, dirty talking to his lovely viewers as he playfully jacked off one of his many dildos. Vibrators and a pair of handcuffs were going to be involved, and just the thought was getting him giddy. Lust was a rather horny guy on the regular so filming and shooting these drity skits were just another way to masturbate for him. About 20 minutes in, Lust was a moaning mess; a 6inch bad dragon cock was shoved deep inside him, handcuffed to a bar above him with two vibrators strapped against his clit. He felt great. Never having to worry about his moaning being too loud because of the sound proof walls, he could be as loud as he wanted right now. It had been awhile since he'd last filmed a video like this, he thought maybe this was a bit much but it was definitely gonna be worth it. "F-fuck, YES~!", the boys tongue rolled out of his mouth as he began to drool. Riding the large toy faster in an attempt to get off quicker, the vibrators set to the highest setting was making his legs shake. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he loved every second of the melting feeling. 25 minutes in he had rather aggressively cum on his toy, shaking in utter pleasure from his first proper orgasm in awhile with the two vibrators still pleasing him. He had buried the toy inside himself and was leaking cum onto the floor below him, savoring his after glow. At the last few minutes of his video, the boy looked up at the camera and winked. Saying a quick 'Thanks for the ride~' before the recording stopped. Resting a few seconds was something he couldn't do just yet. The vibrators were still going on high at the moment, causing him to begin to feel another building of pleasure begin to wash over him. Although it wasn't very much welcomed. He was being mildly overstimulated, having just cum not even three mintues ago. "F-fuck, time to get u-up" , the male slowly brought his legs up. Pulling himself halfway off his toy so he could get the key to his handcuffs off the small shelf above him. He moved his hands around for a bit searching for his key until it hit him.....He'd never taken the key in his studio. HE'D NEVER TAKEN THE KEY IN HIS STUDIO! "O-oh fuck, oh no!", frantically he began to ran his hand all over the shelf. But his legs gave out and he somewhat fell back onto his toy, moaning out again from the feeling. His hole was being abused now, he didn't want to move his hips in fear of making himself cum again but the vibrators were making sure to bring him to his release again. Drool fell from his now bruised lips, he'd come again, shaking in his spot from the pleasure. It was only 6 pm, what would he do right now? He'd have to wait it out and hope someone would come looking for him, he needed out before he'd really get overstimed. On the other hand, Bad had just gotten back at about 7:45. He'd been out for a few hours and was ready to just relax and head to bed now. Hoping that Lust would want to sleep with him tonight, cuddling him felt amazing. So Bad headed up the stairs and to his room, wanting to talk to his adorable roommate. As he entered his and L's room, he noticed how none of the lights were on and L was no where to be seen. Mild confusion washed over him as he closed their bedroom door and walked further inside the room. "Lust?", he called out into the room. Upon revising no answer Bad began to worry, where was he? Since he didn't know where else to looked he walked over to his streaming room, although a small silver object caught his eye before he could knock on the door. On the table up against the wall next to L's streaming room, a small sliver key was sitting right next his phone. Picking up the key he examined it, trying to figure out where it what it would open. To Bad it looked like one of those keys that opened a little kids pencil box. Before he could think too hard on it, Lust's voice could be heard from the other side of his streaming room door. "F-fuck!", he sounded horse and tired to Bad. But he was happy to know he was here, so he gave a quick knock and said, "Hey L! It's Bad I just got back are you still editing or something?" The other male nearly cried tears of pure joy at the sound of the others voice. He'd been yelling and moaning in this room for what felt like forever. His face was tear stained and he couldn't feel his legs anymore. "Holyshit- B-bad~!", Lust had moaned out Bad's name by accident. He'd come again for the 7th time that night, his entire lower half shook from the overwhelming pleasure. Bad's face was bright red at the moment. Had the other not heard him? Because right now he sounded like he was uh, touching himself to the thought of the other...... Sure it made Bad's mind go into dirty places but couldn't sit here and listen to his roommates 'private time'. So he slowly started to walk away from door with the intention of leaving, until he was stopped by a sound that made him do a double take. "H-help please-!",with that Bad immediately swung open the door. Only to find a very lewd sence in front of him. Lust was in nothing but a red and black lace lingerie; stockings that hugged his thighs tightly and a corset like piece was tied around his femme waist. He would have looked so pretty in just that if he wasn't also in a very dirty position. Bad was red in the face staring at a handcuffed, and vibrator strapped Lust. He was shaking and shivering in his seat, a rather large dildo probably shoved deep inside himself at the moment. Bad felt his whole body shiver from just the sight alone, and his felt pants tighter as he walked over to the other. His face was tear stained and red, drool ran down his lips as he stared up at the other; pleading with Bad, with just a overwhelmed look on his face. "B-bad, the key-~ .....fuck please g-get me out~", he whined out to him. When he got down to his level Lust immediately pressed his forehead to his, using it to steady himself a bit. Choked out moans and whimpers filled the room again as all Bad could do was stare. Everytime Lust would shiver or moan out little pleads with his name attached, Bad felt himself get harder and harder. He knew this was probably a very embarrassing thing right now and an invasion of privacy, but he was snapped out of his little trace by the sound of Lust's mild sobbing. L was extremely overstimulated right now. His body whole was tired and worn out from the past hour, maybe hour and a half. All he wanted was for Bad to get him out of the handcuffs so he could turn the vibrators off and go to bed. "B-bad please-", the poor thing choked out another cry for help. And help he got. Bad being frantically putting the key he had found in the keyholes of the handcuffs, frowning at the sore and bruised looking wrists of his roommate. As he got one of the handcuffs open L fell into Bad's chest whimpering softly into his shoulder, he shivered and moaned when he felt Bad gently run a hand down his chest and stomach. Pulling off the vibrators from his swollen clit and turning them off for him. His second wrist was freed and immediately he wrapped his arms around Bad's neck, panting heavily into his shoulder. The other male was still red in the face as he turned off the toys in his hand, he could make a guess as to what they were but it was still a bit embarrassing to feel them. Essentially after they had been attached to his roommates clit. Speaking of toys; Bad had regretfully remembered the other toy L was using, so he brought his hand down to the others clit and gently messaged it. Hoping it would make him feel better so he could lift him up and off the dildo. "I-I'm gonna try and be g-gentle okay? Just...hold on.", with that he began to lift him up and off the large toy. Lust had no time to question the others movement or words before he felt himself shiver again. Moaning as he was brought up from his spot and played with again, he repeated Bad's name over and over until he stopped his hand and was then sat on Bad's lap. Shaking from the overstimulation and whimpering from the last bit of pleasure he was given, L shakily whispered out an apology and a small thank you. Quickly he was shushed by the taller male, Bad gave him gentle kisses to his reddened face and rubbed his back as he sat on the floor of the studio with Lust in his lap. He slowly removed the lingerie from him, much to L's surprise, and continue to give him gentle touches. Leaving him with only the stockings left on, he repositioned L so he'd be straddling him. Triedly L wrapped his legs around Bad's waist as much as he could and rested his head on his chest, nuzzling into Bad as he did so. Although that was when he felt the fimllar poke of Bad's little 'problem', making both boys go red when it was noticed. "O-oh no, I'm s-sorry! This is so embarrassing-", Bad started apologizing to the other. Fearing he'd think he was gross for be turned on by the others embarrassing situation, but he was quickly silenced by a pair of soft lips against his own. Lust had kissed him. And it felt really good. Wrapping his arms around Bad's neck to bring him closer to him, he was giddy to find that the other had begun to kiss him back. Their kissed went from a soft and gentle peck, to Bad pushing his tongue inside the others willing mouth rather quickly. After a long while of hungrily making out the two boys pulled away, a string of their mixed saliva connecting the two. Both red in the face and panting, they stared into each others eyes. L smiled cutely at Bad who was even harder then before and he melted at the gesture. He quickly picked him up and off the floor and out of the room, Bad sat down on his bed with L still on his lap. He shoved his face into Lust's chest and stayed there, absolutely embarrassed of himself. He's turned on and he'd just kissed his roommate, who is still basically naked sitting in his lap at the moment. The shorter male on the other hand was a giggling mess, petting the other on the head. This only made Bad more embarrassed but Lust had a bit more fire left in him, mainly because he thought the other was far too cute at the moment. So with one last evil giggle, he removed Bad's hands from his waist and got down on the floor between his legs. The taller was now as red as a tomato at the moment, staring down at the other who was now on the ground gently rubbing his knees and thighs. "W-what are you doing?", Bad squeaked out to him. Lust didn't say anything, he only gave him a smirk as he pushed Bad's legs apart. Running his hands up the others inner thighs and slowly started to palm him through his pants. Bad shivered as he got the picture as to what Lust was doing, he was painfully hard at the moment so even the smallest little touch was making him moan loudly. The boy bellow him giggled again as he unbuckled Bad's belt and slid down his pants, finding the others sensitive body assuming. Bad couldn't move at all, he had no idea whether or not he wanted to continue or stop the other. Every little touch Lust was giving him was making him shiver and moan, he could feel himself start to leak pre-cum into his boxers and he hadn't even been touched properly yet. "You look really cute right now~", Lust's words against his clothed cock made him twitch. L was teasing him by sucking on the bugle in his boxers, wanting to make the other beg for him. Bad knew for sure what he was doing and honestly he really wanted him to suck him off. He'd only ever used his hands before, no one he'd dated had made him comfortable enough for him to have any sexual experience. Groaning at the feeling of his mouth just barely touching him, Bad brought his hand down to grip Lust's hair. L smirked again, pulling off Bad and making him whine at the loss of contact. He pulled down his boxers painfully slow only to be surprised as his cock somewhat fell onto his face. He was bigger then he thought and Lust gulped down a whine that threatened to leave his throat. Looking back up to Bad's face he slowly started to stroke his cock, giving it kitten-like licks every few strokes making the other moan for him. "S-su~", the taller whined out wanting more from the him. Su-bin chuckled at the other a bit, he didn't know whether he was just given a nickname or Bad cut himself off when trying to moan his name. The hand in his hair pulled his lips against the others cock and Su-bin quickly got the picture. Licking up Bad's shaft to gently suck on his tip Su-bin was sure Bad wanted to just get off now, all his teasing probably was probably the reason for all the pre-cum that was in his mouth. Bad was a moaning mess above him at this point, pushing Su-bin's head down further on his cock as the other sucked him off. At the moment Su-bin was working his throat down so he could deep throat the older boy. He was greatly enjoying himself as he pleasured Bad. "O-oh fuck please~!", Bad moaned out loudly as Su-bin basically face fuck himself of his cock. His mouth was tight and warm around him, it felt amazing. Bad was on the verge of cumming down the others throat at this point, and he was begging to do so. Su-bin hummed around Bad's cock, sucking him off even faster as he took every inch of him inside his mouth. "I-I'm gonna cum please, please~!" Throwing his head back, Bad pulled Su-bin's head down fully on his cock. The thick shaft hitting the back of other boys throat made him gag around it. The cock twitched heavily in his throat as hot sticky cum was poured down his it. Drinking all of it without any protest Su-bin pulled himself off. A satisfying pop was heard as he pulled his head up and off the others cock, opening his mouth to show Bad that he had drank all of it. The older male went completely red and covered his face from embarrassment, starting to apologize to the other. "Bad your okay. You taste good ~" "Don't s-say it like t-that!" Su-bin chuckled and kissed Bad's cheek. Both boys went and took a bath with each other, deciding to head to bed. Su-bin threw on some boxers and was given one of Bad's hoodies, although he blushed at how large it was on him. Bad wore a plain t-shirt and boxers, pulling the other into bed with him. Even though the events of today had been very embarrassing he still noticed Su-bin's limp and shakey body so the least he could do was cuddle him. Curdled up against each other in Bad's bed the two drifted off to sleep to the sounds of each others heartbeats. Both with a similar thought in mind, they'd hope to do something like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha blowjobs go brrrrrr. That's all I have finished so y'all gotta wait for the next chapter if you wanna see it. Hope you like it! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> There are 3 finished chapters and hopefully I'll post them to here but I'm not sure if anyone will real or like these. I really need help working on this website I've never written anything on here man ;-;


End file.
